Which Clique will win the war?
by Miss-Reed-Brennan
Summary: AU. Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan are new to BOCD. They try to take the rival clique's boys, status, and popularity. Which clique can stay together and win the top spot? Lotsa drama, fun, and relatinships. Rated T for swearing that may occur.


**HEY FELLOW PENGUINS! (: This is my second story, and I am so excited, my first story is a private series, by Kate Brian, story. This one is a Clique story, AU (for anyone who doesn't now what that means, it is Alternate universe (: )**

**Okay so here it goes and review if you want me to continue! (: also check out my story "He's Alive" about the private series.**

**STARTER INFO: THE ALBs ARE ALL COMING FROM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA. THEY ARE DIFFERENT FROM THE NORMAL BOOK CHARACTERS, SO READ THEIR INFORMATION. SKYE HAMILTON IS THREE YEARS OLDER, THE REASON WHY THE PC HAS RULED SINCE 6****TH**** GRADE, SKYE WASN'T THERE. ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE 8****TH**** GRADE UNLESS OTHERWISE SAID. THEIR LOOKS (LIKE LAYNE) MAY BE DIFFERENT THAN THE BOOKS/MOVIES, BUT THIS IS MY STORY AND THAT IS HOW I WANT IT.**

_**The ALBs:**_

**Massie Block:** is the new girl. She has her own clique called "The A-List Beauties" or, "The ALBs". Massie Block is the Alpha, and she and the ALBs come from Hollywood, California. Kendra Block is a model, and so she is rarely around, always off in Paris or Milan. Her Father is an actor, and Massie barely ever sees him either. In order to make up for them usually being away, Massie gets whatever she wants. She currently has the new Pink iPhone (hasn't even come out yet), her amazing dog Bean, and five credit cards with no limit to them. Massie isn't used to be told no, so when the alpha she has her eyes set on is taken, she will do anything to get him. Massie has set her eyes on the other Alpha of the school, Derrick. One small problem, he is Olivia's boyfriend. But that never stopped anyone before, did it? Massie Block has striking amber eyes, chestnut brown hair, and naturally tan skin. She eats healthy around others, but secretly is just as addicted to sweets as Claire. She is still super skinny, and is a size 00.

_**screen name / texting name: massiekur**_

**Claire Lyons: **is Massie's best friend. She is poor compared to Massie, but isn't everyone? Claire is the Beta of the ALBs. Judi Lyons is a model with Kendra Block, the reason Massie and Claire even met and became besties. Her mom is also jetting off a lot. What makes her poorer than Massie is that her father was a nobody. He and her mother fell in love on one of her modeling escapades. He was a bartender, and...I think you know how that all ended (: Claire is used to getting what she wants, but she understands the times she doesn't, unlike Massie. The one thing she doesn't get is why her parents are allowing her rival, Layne Abeley, to house with them. She and Layne have a lot in common, if only they would spend the time to realize this. She is still a sucker for sweets, and her favorite is gummi worms. Claire has her eye on Cam Fisher. All she has to do is get through his girlfriend Nikki Dalton and Cam is all hers. Claire has platinum blonde hair reaching past her shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and also has naturally tan skin. She is out in the open about her love of sweets, and is the only one that knows about Massie's love for them. Claire and Massie are the same size, allowing them to share clothes.

_**screen name / texting name: clairebear**_

**Kristen Gregory:** is another of the members of the ALBs. She is best friends with all of them, but feels closest to Dylan. Kristen's father was an actor with Massie's father. He is always off doing movies, leaving Kristen alone/with her mother. Although there isn't much of a difference. Kristen's mother is laidback, so Kristen's house is usually the one where the parties are. Her mother and father have what they call "an open relationship". Loosely translating, her dad cheats on Marsha Gregory with the young starlet on his new movie, and her mother Marsha cheats on her father with younger men. No one knows about her parents yet. Her parents feel bad for their daughter for having such a broken family, so she does whatever she wants. Kristen is smart, athletic, and pretty. She has a little, maybe big, crush on Josh Hotz, property of Alicia Rivera, or at least he is for now. She has dirty blonde hair, grayish colored eyes, and, is also naturally tan like her other friends. As are Claire and Massie, she is a 00.

_**screen name / texting name: sexysportsbabe**_

**Dylan Marvil:** is the final member of the ALBs. She and Kristen are REALLY good friends. Merri-Lee Marvil hosts the Daily Grind, where Massie and Kristen's fathers were featured. This is how she met Massie and Kristen. She began hanging with them, leading to her and Claire meeting. Dylan's father is… unknown. Merri-Lee claims not to know who Dylan's father is, but Dylan thinks her mother is protecting someone. Dylan is another of the girls who gets whatever she wants. She is, however, the poorest of the 4. She is very self-conscious. Dylan likes Chris Plovert, who is currently with Layne Abeley. What is it with these girls and unavailable men? Dylan has straight red hair, intense green eyes, and naturally tan skin. She is insecure because, while the others can share clothes, she is a 0, not a 00.

_**screen name / texting name: bigredhead**_

_**The Pretty Committee:**_

**Olivia Ryan:** is Alpha of the PC. The PC has ruled BOCD since the day they walked into sixth grade. She is best friends with Alicia, Layne, and Nikki. She is the richest of OCD, but her money is not even half of Dylan Marvil's. Her father works as a business man, and her mother is never home. She is currently in a relationship with Derrick Harrington, and would do anything to keep Massie's paws off of him. Olivia is actually like Kristen, and is very smart. Her nickname is Liv, hence her screen name, LIVinglife. She is not athletic, unless shopping counts as a sport. She has platinum blonde curly hair, navy blue eyes, and a TOTALLY not natural tan. She is a size 0.

_**screen name / texting name: LIVinglife**_

**Alicia Rivera: **is the one closest to Olivia, but the most secretly jealous. Which is probably why she is secretly seeing Derrick. She and josh had gotten into a fight, and Derrick was there to comfort her. One thing led to another, and now she is with him almost every weekend. It isn't that she isn't in love with Josh or that Derrick doesn't love Olivia, but it's the thrill of sneaking around, and the fact that she thinks she might be in love with Derrick too. Alicia is Dance captain, and is also a C-cup. She is in a relationship with Josh, and a secret one with Derrick. Her mother owns the Body Alive Dance studio, and her father is a lawyer. She is very dumb, and earns the nickname of "Duh-leesha" by the ALBs. One of her secrets is that her last name isn't Rivera, its Rivers. She has brown hair, brown eyes, and has a Spanish skin tone.

_**screen name / texting name: Hollagurl**_

**Nikki Dalton: **is the newest member of the PC. She and Cam met at camp, fell in love, and she convinced her parents to move to Westchester. Nikki is deceiving and manipulative. She is madly in love with Cam. What happens when Cam's eyes begin to wander? Nikki would do anything for Cameron Fisher, the love of her life, but is the feeling mutual? Nikki is definitely the poorest. Both of her parents are Professors down at Texas A&M, so she is living with her uncle. Nikki has brown hair with a reddish tint to it, brown eyes, and is pale. She is a size 2.__

_**screen name / texting name: nikkiandcam4ever**_

**Layne Abeley: **is Nikki's closest friend. Layne is the one that convinced Liv into letting Nikki in. Layne is also pretty wealthy, her parents travel the world a lot because they come from old money and don't have to work. Layne is currently housing with the enemy, Claire Lyons. her parents happened to be "best friends", so Layne gets to spend 8th grade with the enemy. But will her feelings change when she sees how much alike her and Claire are? Layne has a weird, but cute, style. It's risky, and would be a total disaster on anyone else, but she somehow manages to look great. Layne and Chris have been together for 2 years, but Layne just doesn't know how she feels about Chris anymore. She feels that she has a thing for Kemp Hurley, but she isn't sure. She doesn't want to hurt Chris, but when Dylan begins to like him, Layne is jealous. She knows that Kemp likes her, but if she liked Kemp and not Chris, shouldn't she NOT feel jealous? Layne also begins to like the ALBs more than the PC. Will her Alpha keep her in check, or will she get a new Alpha who actually could keep her in check? Layne has light blonde hair with pink streaks in the front (see an image of Avril Lavigne in the music video "What The Hell", imagine that, but a little younger). She has bright blue eyes and is naturally a little tan.

_**screen name / texting name: walkingdownmyownlayne**_

_**The Soccer Star Boys: (they all play soccer for BOCD, and all of their dad's are famous soccer stars)**_

**Derrick Harrington: **is the Alpha of the BOCD boys. He is currently dating Olivia Ryan, alpha of the PC, but has a secret relationship with Alicia, Olivia's closest friend. His eyes also seem to be drifting to the up and coming Alpha, massie Block. All the girls like Derrick, but he doesn't know who to pick. Will Derrick fall for someone new, or stick with the usual? Derrick's dad is a super soccer star. He is richer than Olivia and Alicia combined. Derrick is also over his whole "shorts phase" Derrick has large brown eyes, shaggy brown/blonde hair, and a tan from all that soccer.

**Soccer Position: Goalie**

_**screen name / texting name: shortz4life**_

**Cam Fisher: **thought he loved Nikki. but now he isn't s sure. The new girl Claire catches his eye. with her blonde locks and blue eyes, what's not to love? They have more in common then he and Nikki, so why wont he, or she, make a move? Cam's dad plays on the same team as derrick's dad. Cam has shaggy blonde hair, one blue eye one green, and a tan from soccer.

**Soccer Position: Midfielder**

_**screen name / texting name: fisherplusdalton**_

**Josh Hotz:** is the newest member of BOCD soccer team. After being kicked out of Hotchkiss for pulling the fire alarm, he moved back to Westchester. He reunited with his old friends, like Derrick and Cam. When his girlfriends eyes begin to wander, will his too? josh loves Ralph Lauren. Josh Hotz is always wearing his prized navy blue Yankees hat, but one day someone else is wearing it. She is spotted with his cap on her head and his arm around her shoulders. And guess what, it isn't Alicia. His dad is also a soccer player with the rest of the guys. Josh has shorter brown hair and brown eyes, with a slight Spanish tan.

**Soccer Position: Forward**

_**screen name / texting name: hotzyankee**_

**Kemp Hurley: **is currently single. He loves this life, or at least that is what it seems like. Inside, Kemp wonders why none of the girls like him. That is, until Layne begins to take an interest. He is the closest with Plovert, and doesn't know what to do because he likes Layne to. He and Layne begin to sneak around, until someone catches them… Kemp is not perverted, and his dad is on the soccer team. Kemp is thought to be very hot with his shaggy dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and natural soccer tan.

**Soccer Position: Forward**

_**screen name / texting name: soccasta14**_

**(explanations of their screen names underneath everything)**

**Chris Plovert: **has snagged Layne, but she has become a bit distant lately. Her and his best friend seem to be getting closer and closer, and Chris isn't to sure he likes that. All of a sudden these new girls arrive, and one girl seems particularly interested in him. He thinks he likes her back, but he doesn't want to break Layne's heart or let anyone else have her. Chris's father is on the soccer team. He is fairly wealthy, as is everyone who goes to BOCD. He has shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, and a soccer tan.

**Soccer Position: Defender**

_**screen name / texting name: walkingwithlayne**_

**Other characters that may become important later on, and characters you will see throughout the story, including the names of parents:**

**Kendra Block: model, Massie's mom**

**William Block: actor, Massie's father**

**Isaac: Massie's driver**

**Inez: Massie's chef/nanny (the one who raised her)**

**Judi Lyons: model, Claire's mom**

**Jay Lyons: bartender, Claire's dad**

**Todd Lyons: Claire's older brother, away at college**

**Marsha Gregory: model, Kristen's mother**

**Mark Gregory: actor, Kristen's father**

**Merri-Lee Marvil: host of Daily Grind, Dylan's mother**

**Britney: blonde, blue-eyed gorgeous girl, used to be Dylan's nanny, is now off at college, and also is dating Todd**

**Jade Ryan: Olivia's mom, unknown what she does**

**Oliver Ryan: Olivia's father, business man **

**Nadia Rivera: Alicia's mother, owns body alive dance studio (B. A. D. S)**

**Len Rivera: Alicia's father, lawyer**

**Camille Dalton: Nikki's mother, Texas A&M professor teaches History**

**Bradford Dalton: Nikki's father, Texas A&M professor teaches Psychology**

**Joseph Dalton: Nikki's uncle, who she is living with**

**Whitney Abeley: Layne's mother, she travels a lot, good friends with Claire's parents**

**Chris Abeley (Sr. / the first): Layne's father, he travels a lot, also good friends with Claire's parents**

**Chris Abeley (Jr. /the second): Layne's older brother, he is in college**

**Matthew Harrington: Derrick's father, plays for the LA Galaxy**

**Tiffany Harrington: owns the store Tiffany's, Derrick's mother**

**Drew Fisher: Cam's father, plays for the LA Galaxy**

**Kali Fisher: stay at home mom, Cam's mother**

**Harris Fisher: Cam's older brother, away at college**

**Antonio Hotz: Josh's father, plays for the LA Galaxy**

**Cammi Hotz: Josh's mother, stay at home mom**

**Donald Hurley: Kemp's father, plays for the LA Galaxy**

**Marisa Hurley: stay at home mom, Kemp's mother**

**Daniel Plovert: Chris's father, plays for the LA Galaxy**

**Jane Plovert: stay at home mom, Chris's mother**

**Strawberry: girl with pink hair, goes to BOCD**

**Meena: Layne's ex bff**

**Heather: Layne's ex bff**

**Becca Wilder: Outsider**

**Liz Goldman: Outsider**

**Meanings of screen names:**

**Massiekur: like a massacre (: that's what I'm guessing**

**Clairebear: just a nickname**

**Sexysportsbabe: plays sports**

**Bigredhead: has red hair**

**LIVinglife: nickname is live, LIVinglife, hehe LIVing**

**Hollagurl: Spanish (holla) is a girl**

**nikkiandcam4ever: likes cam, wants them to be together forever**

**Walkingdownmyownlayne: her name is Layne, she is different then everyone else**

**shortz4life: is always wearing shorts**

**Fisherplusdalton: last name is fisher, girlfriends last name is Dalton**

**Hotzyankee: last name Hotz, Yankees fan**

**Soccasta14: Socca (soccer) sta (star) his jersey number is 14**

**Walkingwithlayne: his girlfriend's is walkingdownmyownlayne, and he is kind of walking with her**

**EHMAGAWSH THIS IS LIKE THE MOST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!(: IT ONLY TOOK ME TWO DAYS (LIKE 1.5 HRS!) I HOPE YOU PENGUINS OUT THERE LIKE THIS STORY. This was just background information on everything so that when the story starts, you will know what is what, what everyone looks like, and won't be confused about everything. The first person to review (this goes for each chapter of my story) can pick one prompt. This means that they can suggest one thing that they want to have incorporated into that chapter. I will also dedicate the next chapter to the first 2 reviewers. If you have any questions, I will also answer them in the following chapter in which you asked the story. Please review or you won't get to see the next chapter. If you have any questions, write them in a review. For those out there that love long chapters, I ask: was this long enough? (:**

**AGAIN, REVIEW (: I WILL LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER PLUS TWO DAYS. ALSO DON'T JUST SAY: AWESOME, UPDATE. I WANT REAL REVIEWS TELLING ME THE GOODS AND BADS OF MY STORY, WHERE YOU THINK I SHOULD GO WITH THE STORY, AND WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH WHOM. **

**xoxo-**

**Miss-Reed-Brennan**


End file.
